


Comfort

by shinineko1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinineko1/pseuds/shinineko1
Summary: Sometimes a rough day just needs a little bit of comfort to make it better





	

It was always the same. As he pulled back the tarp covering a body and removed the patch, he ignored the pain throbbing in his ankle. Gunter, Oruo, Erd, and Petra... at least their bodies were recovered. He could hear another shouting at Erwin that they wanted to go back and get another's body and he shook his head, pushing himself to his feet with some effort and doing his best to keep the wince in check. He listened as they screamed at the commander that they needed to go back for their friend and unceremoniously threw in his two cents.

"You know he's dead, that's what matters. One body won't make a difference." 

Erwin was quick to latch onto his words and continue them. "Dieter and the others will be classified as missing in action. Move out."

He followed the tall blond as they walked away, hearing the common accusation of them not being human in the slightest. He didn't have to see his face to realize how much it pained the man. He didn't have to see the lines that were etched anymore; he'd felt them so often with his fingers as he soothed them away.

Not a word was said as they split off to their respective horses and mounted them, Levi's own face set into a stony scowl to hide the pain. They didn't need to say anything as the rest of the troops mounted up or climbed onto various wagons with the bodies, and set for home finally, keeping a loping pace. Despite the dangerous area they were in, Levi's mind was wandering to when they finally were allowed to rest. 

He heard the sound of the flare more than anything else, and the next half an hour was a blur as they started to outrun Titans again and head home. A few more soldiers were lost...all the bodies were lost. When the wall finally closed behind them, it was a momentary relief. But then they had to deal with the people behind the wall. The naysayers that begrudged them the small bit of funding they did get; the children that were extremely excited to see "Heroes" returning; And worst of all was the families of Levi's own deceased squad. 

He grit his teeth as he heard Petra's father talk about a letter she'd written, and then marriage as well. There would be no marriage in her future, nor any more letters. It was all he could do to remain quiet and stone-faced until the man let him continue without his presence. The summons to the capital were delivered quickly, with not even a day to recover. There was a strict order to get injuries looked at, and Levi knew better than to leave his ankle the way it was so veered off to get it taken care of. A splint under his boot and bandages were all that was needed before he was able to mount a horse again and catch up to Erwin in the procession.

He was given a sidelong glance. "Is it going to take you out of action for very long?"

Levi let out a small snort of amusement. Trust that Erwin would notice when he wasn't in top form. "At least two weeks for it to heal so I can do anything properly without stabbing pain, apparently."

"A shame." And still Erwin didn't even look at him. Levi knew why, of course. To look at him would ruin that mask that he was still carrying as they rode past people and into the capital. They would head to their headquarters there to clean up, and that's where it would finally disappear. He was looking forward to it, and he was looking forward to prolonging their stay by just a couple more hours.

Some soldiers that weren't allowed on this mission were waiting to tend their horses, and this time, Levi didn't bother to hide the wince as he slide onto his battered ankle. The horse's side hid it for him and he'd gotten the pain off his face, for the most part, as he turned and hurried after Erwin's longer stride. The speed he had to try to walk at was forcing him to limp just a little but he didn't honestly care.

By the time they'd gotten to the hall housing the commander and captain's quarters, the door to Erwin's rooms were just standing slightly ajar. If he didn't want Levi to follow him, he would have simply closed it. He took a breath then pushed open the door enough to slip through, closing it behind him. The curtains were drawn already to seal out sunlight, and there were a couple of candles gently illuminating the room. There was a thud from his left, and he looked over to see Erwin setting down his 3DMG on an otherwise bare table. The taller man's hands were already moving to undo the straps of his harness and Levi quickly started to do the same, moving toward the same table to lay his beside Erwin's.

Years of practice made removing the straps easy, but it didn't stop the hiss of pain as he moved to the ones on his thigh. He must have stressed the muscles in avoiding the female titan's movements in addition to injuring his ankle. His hands were covered by another set and he lifted his gaze just enough to find Erwin kneeling on the floor next to him. Letting his hands fall aside, he rested them on broad shoulders to keep himself steady. Once the harness had fallen to the floor, those burning hands carefully worked the boot off first his good leg, then the injured one.

He bit his tongue to keep the hiss of pain silent, but couldn't stop the small, indignant sound that left him when he was bodily picked up and taken to the large bed in the adjacent room. Sometimes he cursed his small stature for things like this, but his leg was relaxed again as he was laid down. He couldn't even reach to untie his cravat before searing hot lips were on his own. A throaty groan escaped him as he gave up on undressing, fingers plunging into mussed blond hair to make it even messier.

He didn't even notice as he was being distracted by the kiss that his clothing was being loosened for him until the cravat was pulled from around his neck. "Aren't I supposed to be the one comforting you...?" he whispered against the other's lips.

"You're doing just fine at it." Erwin shifted his focus to the now bared column of Levi's throat and didn't protest when Levi moved his hands to rid him of his coat or to further work on the tiny buttons of his shirt. Small hands smoothed over firm muscles as the shirt was shed to fall off on the side of the bed and Levi relished the heat he could feel.

For so long, all he could have remembered was cold. As the layers separating his and Erwin's skin slowly were shed and there was nothing between them, he could only feel warmth. No matter how much he could have resented him in the past, none of that was present now. Sometimes he felt like he survived, mission to mission, for just these moments and others that would follow before their next mission. 

He was torn from his introspection as a hand closed around his throbbing hardness and gave it a firm stroke, and teeth that bit his neck, roughly said in his ear, "Don't leave me alone right now, Levi." 

A gasp escaped him, and a breathy, "Never," passed his lips as he made himself pay more attention to the very reason he was in this room. He moved his hands to the fastenings of Erwin's pants to get them open so he could return the favor. He felt hands sliding under his pants and pushing them over his hips, and couldn't stop the pained noise that escaped him as he lifted off the bed to assist him in getting them off. 

The hands gentled against his thigh, searing heat relaxing the muscle as the cloth was peeled away. It was the last obstacle they would have to get through and Levi just wanted it gone. Erwin seemed to want to take that last step excruciatingly slow though. He felt like his skin was being branded with every movement of the blond's hands. And he seemed to want to make sure that Levi's flesh would remember every single touch of his fingers, even as he gently moved them over the tight bandages that were on his ankle.

His lips came next, leaving a blazing path trailing up his leg. He pressed the back of one hand against his mouth to quiet his moans, the other fisting in the sheets as he felt the familiar feeling of a hand between his legs. It seemed like they might be going without lube today, so at least the stretching would help ease the way for something much larger that he'd been missing lately. The feeling of a single finger pressing into that dirty spot. At the same time, he could feel an open mouthed kiss pressed to his hip, leaving a bruise there very deliberately where no one would ever see it. He rather liked the idea of having a mark of possession on his body, even if no one ever saw it, even in the showers. It was something small that showed that this wasn't just fucking for either of them. It meant a little bit more.

A second finger pressed in and all of a sudden his whole world was narrowed to the person on the bed with him. There was a slight burn from the movement of him moving the digits in him and it helped him to forget about the muscle pain in his thigh and ankle. It was about that time that soft lips sunk down on his throbbing length. He bit down on his hand to keep the moan very quiet, hand firmly twisted in the sheets. It never failed when Erwin was doing this with him, and he knew what was coming next. As the man's lips slowly sank down to the base of his cock, the third finger was pushed in. The feel of it made his lips roll back in his head. It didn't hurt, but that was purely because he was firmly distracted by everything else.

The next thing he knew was just a haze of pleasure that was pulling him from any pained thoughts he could possibly have. It never failed to amaze him that he wanted to give to Erwin and he only felt like he was taking from this. As he was stretched to help him accommodate the other's girth, he kept his hand firmly pressed to his mouth. If there was one thing neither of them wanted, it was everyone knowing what they were doing. The first time they were alone like this, it had been Erwin muffling Levi's loud mouth, and both of them had been surprised at the end that he was that loud during sex. In the end, Erwin's teasing had made Levi storm out of the room muttering about assholes coming inside.

He felt the fingers being pulled out and his hazy mind dimly registered Erwin drawing off of his shaft with a quiet pop before shifting up the bed. Both of his hands moved around the man's shoulders as he shifted his legs apart. Pain was only a distant memory as Erwin settled between his thighs and positioned himself. Blue eyes met grey and held them rapt as Erwin penetrated his body slowly. The burn that came with the feeling of being stretched around him was welcome and he held his shoulders tighter.  
There was a momentary pause before the other man started moving, thrust slow and deep inside of him. He adjusted to it easily enough and used his grip on the other's shoulders to press his mouth against Erwin's neck, both to muffle and press wet kisses against the salty skin. He couldn't press back against him like usual, so Erwin was in charge of their pacing, and from the way it seemed, it would last for awhile today before he went back to headquarters before him.

Not that he minded in the least as he enjoyed the slow pace. It was moments like this that reminded him that he had someone that would miss him, at least for a little more than simply being Humanity's Strongest. The thought made him grip the other man tighter, eyes shut tightly as he enjoyed the smooth, sliding motion. He felt complete like this, holding onto someone, letting him have control. He was sure it wouldn't work unless it was Erwin though. Something about the man was like coming home, even if they weren't in a building and safe.

He was torn from his thoughts yet again as Erwin found a little bundle of nerves, and he hastily slammed his lips against a firm shoulder to muffle the very loud moan that was torn from his throat. A quiet chuckle in his ear told him that Erwin knew exactly what he'd done, and he wound his arms tighter around him as his prostate was slammed against repeatedly. Moans turned to broken sounding sobs of pleasure as he begged without words for more, and harder, and faster. And he was given exactly what he wanted, only dimly aware of a pillow being pulled from the head of his bed and being put under his hips. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as his commander kept nailing his prostate, and eventually his grip on him weakened enough that he fell back to the bed, hands scrambling for purchase against the sheets instead.

At the first sound he made, firm lips covered his own to muffle them, and his back lifted off the bed to press their bodies together. The friction that provided to his neglected shaft felt heavenly and it was too much at the same time. Another loud cry, akin to a scream, was muffled against Erwin's mouth, as he spilled himself between them, the hot, sticky fluid messing up their stomach. He could hear the other man groaning against his lips as he tightened up around him with the quakes of his orgasm, and dimly registered him continuing to thrust until he spilled himself deep inside.

As per usual, the word, "Asshole," fell from his lips and wasn't responded to as Erwin slowly stopped moving and rested against him, both of them breathing hard as they let the thudding of their hearts slow down.

Levi kept his eyes closed for the moment, then the rough pad of a thumb was brushed along his damp lashes. He let go of the twisted sheets beneath them to reach up and grip Erwin's wrist lightly, narrow fingers moving through the light dusting of blond hair on his forearm. A gentle kiss was placed on his lips and he opened his eyes to gaze up at him. Words weren't really needed as chaste kisses were pressed all over his face, and he heaved a quiet sigh as he felt Erwin carefully draw out of him.  
For now, the meetings with the officials would wait while their bodies rested from this last bit of exercise, and for their shower to be leisurely. As Erwin shifted to the side and pulled him close again, Levi let his eyes slip shut again. His hand moved to press lightly against Erwin's chest, listening to the strong thumping of his heart as it slowly calmed itself. It didn't matter that the words had never been said; he knew that heart belonged to him as surely as his own belonged to Erwin. He allowed himself to drift into the hazy space between the waking world and dream worlds, assured that the other man would simply rouse him when they were ready to clean up and leave. Until then, he would simply enjoy the warm embrace that he thought were few and far between.


End file.
